swsefandomcom-20200215-history
V-19 Torrent Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The V-19 Torrent Starfighter came into prominence at the beginning of the Clone Wars and was the favorite ship of The Galactic Republic during the early days of the conflict. Though the V-Wing Starfighter and the ARC-170 Starfighter would later replace it, the V-19 Torrent served as a fast and agile fighter that was critical to the Republic's victory at the Battle of Muunilinst. The V-19 Torrent is a capable ship that draws a great deal of inspiration from folding-wing designs, such as those that would later be implemented in the Theta-Class Shuttles and Lambda-Class Shuttles. V-19 prototypes saw their first use at the Battle of Geonosis, and were quickly rushed into production after that success. Though these ships were rarely seen in the first days of the Clone Wars, by the midpoint of the war they were serving the Republic on nearly every front. Early models of the V-19 Torrent did not boast Hyperdrives (Instead using TransGalMeg Booster Rings), but a retrofit later in the war saw Hyperdrives installed in almost all of the remaining fighters. Capabilities The V-19 Torrent Starfighter is a moderately durable space superiority fighter that, while lacking shields, can take a few shots before succumbing to attrition. The Starfighter has a tough hull that allows it to last a bit longer than some future Starfighters (Such as the TIE Fighter) and is maneuverable enough to be able to avoid taking too much damage. Though the Torrent is nowhere near as capable of absorbing weapons fire as a shielded Starfighter, the number of V-19 Torrents deployed often outweighs the losses suffered. The V-19 embodies the first steps toward the philosophy of lightly armored fighters in massive quantities that would form the core Imperial Starfighter design throughout the region of The Galactic Empire. Additionally, the V-19 Torrent Starfighter is more than adequately armed, and actually boasts armament superior to that of other contemporary ships. A pair of Concussion Missile Launchers backs up the ship's powerful Laser Cannons, providing a diverse weapons platform from which the Torrent can launch a variable assault. Despite their lack of shielding, V-19 Torrents can serve as adequate front-line fighters, especially when supported by Capital Ships or other Starfighters. V-19 Torrent Starfighter Statistics (CL 9) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +8; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 24; +7 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 100; Damage Reduction: 10; Damage Threshold: 44 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1150 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +7 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Concussion Missiles +7 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +31 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons), Fire-Link (Medium Concussion Missiles) Abilities Strength: 39, Dexterity: 24, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +8, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +8, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 70 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Payload: 6 Medium Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Or Class 1 with Booster Ring), Navicomputer (Limited, 2-Jump Memory) Availability: Military; Cost: 135,000 (70,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Medium Concussion Missiles (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7, Damage: 8d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters